narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genzo Nekiogama
Genzo Nekiogama (源蔵非農業ガンマ, Nekiogama Genzo) is a major character from the fanfiction, Naruto: Ketsu Chronicles, and its sequels Ketsu Chronicles: The Last Sealer and Ketsu Chronicles: War Against Hell. He is widely considered Sanhiro Ketsu's rival. He is a Jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member and the second head of the Nekiogama clan and a member of Team Neji. Background Genzo was born prematurely during an era of prosecution for the Nekiogama clan, known in Konoha as the "Season of Rust". Not only being severly underweight, Genzo was born with numerous healths problems, the most prodominant having a weak heart. Most was certain that the baby would only live to see his third birthday at the most. His father and head of the Nekiogama clan, Myugen, told the clan that his son would survive and grow up to be a splendid leader. Knowing that the medicines needed to cure his son's ailments would be difficult to obtain, Myugen became a underground crime lord, embezzling and selling illegal goods to outside sources for money. He amassed a great sum of money and nearly had enough for all of the medicine he needed. However, he was caught by ANBU during a large trade and brought down after a struggle. He was subsequently tried and charged with possessing and selling illegal goods, sentencing him to twenty-five years in prison. Myugen told his clan members that he did it for Genzo and his son's life meant more to him than his own freedom. Despite being ashamed of their leader's underhanded tactics, the Nekiogama clan revered their leader's words and morals. Before being sent away, Myugen bought enough medicine for Genzo to last a few years and passed the title of head of the clan to his eldest nephew Iwato, whom was trained personally by him. When Genzo was three, Iwato started training him in the fighting arts of the Nekiogama. Genzo was a quick learner and he progressed well. As he got older, his skill and health rose. One day, after a check up, the village doctors told them that the training combined with the potent medicine allowed Genzo to overcome much of his health problems and his life expectancy rose many years. The clan called Genzo "the Miracle Child." However, Iwato wanted Genzo to become stronger, so he trained his nephew in the advanced Kekkei Genkai of the Nekiogama, the Jojetsu Alloy. The training Genzo received was too severe for his age and it went downhill. The training and the Alloy corrupted his chakra network and immune system, leading to the boy's health plummeting. Genzo spent nearly a year bedridden, nearly dying many times. After Genzo completely recovered, Iwato vowed to never train his cousin too hard again. From there on, Iwato wanted Genzo to become a figurehead instead of a shinobi to prolong his life and keep his promise to Myugen. When Genzo was 6, he made friends with Sanhiro Ketsu. As the two were playing ninja one day, Sanhiro accidently awakened his Senchūgan right in front of him. Genzo was shocked and somewhat afraid at what happened. After Sanhiro was taken away to get his dojutsu sealed, Genzo strayed away from the boy. Later, he made friends with Hanaba Kihane, who saved him from a nearly-fatal spider bite. A week later, he met Art Uzūba, who made Genzo laugh plenty of times. Against Iwato's wishes, Genzo wanted to become a shinobi, certain that Sanhiro would aspire to become one as well. Iwato tried to dissuade Genzo from following that path, worried that the young boy's health would deteroriate again. The young boy was adamant to overcome his health issues and become a worthy ninja. Iwato saw the Will of Fire within Genzo and allowed him to enroll in the ninja academy, as long as he upped his medicinal dosage as a precaution. As he started ninja academy four years later, Genzo vowed to overcome Sanhiro and his strength. However, Genzo was disappointed when he saw that Sanhiro was struggling in class. Undetered by this, Genzo believed that Sanhiro had the makings of a great shinobi in him, and he would force it out if he had to. Genzo became a bully instead, harassing Sanhiro at every turn while showing the entire class he was top student. All the while, he knew Sanhiro was a worthy opponent and he would fight against him one day in a battle to remember. Genzo returned to Iwato and requested to train in the Jojetsu Alloy style. His cousin agreed, but only if they took it slowly. As they did this, Genzo's health strengthened further to the point where medicine was no longer needed. Personality Throughout the series, Genzo possesses a serious demeanor and a "no playing around" attitude. This stems from the fact that his clan was secretly brought down due to Myugen years before. He takes his duty as a shinobi seriously and intends on doing the best that he can do to complete the mission for the village. This seriousness is at fault sometimes when he either misses out on more playful moments or merely ignores them. This is contrasted with Sanhiro's lightheartedness. However, this attitude is the pillar of his team and his teammates look up to him as the de-facto leader. In the beginning of Ketsu Chronicles, Genzo was cruel towards Sanhiro and his cruelty reached his fellow students as a result. Genzo was feared for his ruthlessness and respected for his abilities. However, Genzo used this as a means to help Sanhiro reach his true potential. When Sanhiro defeats him at the end of the Beginning Arc, Genzo almost completely loses his cruel side, though he retains some of it to tease Sanhiro whenever they must compete. Despite being a team player and working well with others, Genzo is a loner and perfers to do things on his own. Even when trying to solve a complex problem ot taking on powerful enemies, Genzo rather have the first crack at it and wants a one-on-one. His loner attitude usually gets him in danger or leads to bad decisions on his part. However, as the series goes on though he never completely loses this ideal, Genzo learns that many accomplishes more than just one. Though it is subtle, Genzo has a fear of his health declining suddenly. Due to his hardships at a young age, Genzo trains to keep his body strong and prevent illnessess. Even when his health has reached near perfection, Genzo still does what he can to push it towards its peak. During the time between Kimza Chronicles and The Last Sealer, Genzo's health worries stop to some degree. After Oro's death, Genzo and Sanhiro's rivalry reached a breaking point, almost to the point where the two were ready to kill each other. This soon makes Genzo realize that he truly cares about his friends, even if his anger is targeted towards the wrong cause. He trains to become a better friend as well as extinguish his emotions towards Sanhiro. The two truly make up when Taro is added to Team Neji. He is also the only one besides Art that doesn't hold any negative emotions towards Sanhiro when he joined Shinjiro. It is shown that Genzo has a strained relationship triangle with his father Myugen and his cousin Iwato. Despite knowing why his father was imprisoned and his cousin was the head of the clan instead, Genzo initially harbored resentment towards his father. He believed that the clan was strong and proud and one clan member's death wouldn't have marred the clan as badly as his father did when he became a crime lord. After a talk with Myugen and Iwato at once, Genzo broke down to tears, asking his father to forgive his stubbornness. He also holds great respect for Iwato, but is eager for the day he defeats his cousin in fair combat and claim the role as clan head. Due to an near-deadly experience as a child, Genzo has a phobia of spiders. Though he seems confident when up against spider summons, merely his perference to fight over running is strong. He tends to steer away from spider webs and when face to face with an aracnid, he freezes in place or tries to kill it quickly. It is currently unknown if he still has this phobia in The Last Sealer. Appearance Genzo has jet black hair that spikes in the back with a long silver streak in the middle, a result of the Jojetsu backfiring on him years ago, and dark gray eyes. He has black bangs on left and right side of of his head and one silver bang coming down his forhead. He has slightly tan skin as well. In the beginning arc, he wore a silver jacket which was zipped up, an unseen t-shirt, and blue shorts. During the majority of Kimza Chronicles, taking place four years later, Genzo has grown taller and gained more muscle mass. He wore a gray jacket with the kanji for Nekiogama on booth sleeves in blue, a black t-shirt with a metal chestplate, black and white pants three blue stripes on each leg. He wore his forehead protector around his waist like a belt. In the Last Sealer, Genzo grew a little more and his muscles are a bit more defined. As the second-in-command of the Nekiogama, he now wears a black jacket with the sleeves connected by many strings in the middle, similar to a priest's robe, a black shirt with a white stripe going down the middle with the same metal chest guard, black pants with blue markings, and he wears traditional ōbi sandals rather than ninja's sandals. He also doesn't wear his forehead protector anymore, the metal plate grafted on his chestplate. Abilities In the academy, Genzo was the most talented shinobi of all the students in his class, easily becoming the rookie of the year. This is further proved by Genzo's intelligence and fighting abilities, as he was skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu and had some knowledge of genjutsu. It further went on that though Saphiro became stronger than him, Genzo still had more skill. During Ketsu Chronicles, Genzo had shown his abilities to many opponents and they praised his skills. In the Last Sealer, Genzo's promotion to Jōnin showed that he possessed incredible talent and proof to boot. Genzo also possesses above-average chakra, giving him the energy he needs to perform a variety of chakra-taxing jutsu among other things. He also has incredible chakra control, rarely wasting chakra while performing jutsu. Taijutsu Genzo's skill in taijutsu was apparent since the first fight he and Sanhiro had, the first fight in Ketsu Chronicles. His taijutsu prowess was incredible enough to dodge Sanhiro's attacks and retaliate with punishing accuracy. As the series went on, Genzo's skill rose to such a point that he became one of the few that Sanhiro had trouble with in hand-to-hand combat in The Last Sealer, resorting to ninjutsu to beat him. Even without his Steel Release techniques, Genzo's physical attacks are still devastating. Genzo has an above-average degree of strength. Being a Nekiogama, Genzo had to learn to lift and carry large metallic weights before he was able to change their molecular mass. His strength is proven when he kicked a tree to the ground during his battle with Sanhiro in the Genzo Retrieval Arc. He also has great durability, able to take tremendous amounts of punishment before blacking out. He was able to take on Ezemaru Ketsu's attacks head on and keep fighting unfazed. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Being a member of the Nekiogama clan, Genzo is able to use the advanced elemental nature, Steel Release. Using Steel Release, Genzo can manipulate any metal with iron as part of its composition and change its shape, mass, or density using his chakra. Using this, he can increase the size of shuriken and kunai and leave their mass alone. He can also coat parts of his body in metal and increase his attack and defensive power. He can also create clones with incredible durability. Due to Kenno Sagii's skill with ninja tools, the two can work together to use collaboration jutsu of devastating proportions. Also, a member of the Nekiogama, Genzo can use Water Release techniques. Despite being not as skilled as Kaede Meitochi, Genzo can use a fair amount of Water Release techniques, though he primarily uses it for his Kekkei Genkai Rust Release. Combining the power of Steel Release and Water Release together, Genzo can create the Nekiogama's own version of Rust Release. Despite not being as powerful as the original, which can decay objects in a short time, Genzo's Rust Release becomes something similar to Gaara's sand control. Using his Rust Release, Genzo can control dust particles in order to protect him from attacks and slowly decay targets. He can also rejuvinate the rust particles to make them become metal again. However, Rust Release drains Genzo of his chakra severely, so its used as a last resort. Nekiogama Jojetsu Alloy Genzo is able to used the advanced Steel Release nature and Nekiogama Kekkei Genkai, the Nekiogama Jojetsu Alloy. Using this, he can control almost every metallic substance in the world using his chakra. His chakra becomes a "metal" as well, able to fuse many other metallic substances together to become something new, able to bypass chemical law. The alloys he can create can be twice as hard as diamonds, in liquid form one second and solid the next, and some able to absorb elemental natures, among other things. However, the Jojetsu is very dangerous and can kill even the most talented of Nekiogama, so Genzo has to excercise caution. Fūinjutsu After becoming second head of the Nekiogama, Genzo has learned many arts of fūinjutsu. Using this knowledge, Genzo has learned the sealing art of the Nekiogama, the Combined Sealing Technique: Oceanic Prison, a technique that rivals and can even augment the power of the Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Technique. He was also able to tell everyone the details of Sanhiro's sealing technique as Issaru was sealed away. Intelligence Genzo always had genius-level intellect and was able to become rookie of the year because of it. Using his intellect, Genzo is able to calculate the phases and pace of the battle on the fly and know when his opponents were too much for him. He is also able to figure out how jutsu work just by looking at them and has even hearned the elemental nature of some jutsu just by looking at the sand signals the user makes. When pitted up against Sanhiro, he used his knowledge of his rival to pinpoint and counter his moves. Stats Category:Gen Nakaido24